


(hokuje) time and time again

by jc_lewis



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jc_lewis/pseuds/jc_lewis
Summary: if we could turn back time, would we still be standing on opposite sides?
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	(hokuje) time and time again

**Author's Note:**

> t.v. guide's newest 11/2020 photoshoot made me do this. i wrote this very quickly (in one sitting) because this drabble (only 600 ish words) was nagging and stuck in my head and what do i enjoy writing more than hokuje angst? nothing really. 
> 
> enjoy! 
> 
> https://twitter.com/yongbingtracy/status/1328405334780760065?s=20

“If I could turn back time, would you - ”

“If I could turn back time, I would still do it, ” Matsumura interrupted Jesse before he could finish his question, “Time and time again.” Hokuto added with a stern tone. 

“Time and time again, huh?” Jesse is not sure why he asked. Or why he should care in the first place. 

Hokuto hesitated for half a moment, unknowingly dodging eye contact with Jesse. He knew Jesse thought Tanaka sent him to stop Jesse from making the arrest. He knew Jesse thought the worst of him in this moment in time. Like a sharp, thin but precise needle slowly threading through his soul. 

“Jesse - Don’t arrest him. ” _Juri saved my life_. Hokuto thought, but could only plead while keeping his tone as flat as possible. He wasn’t known as the poker face magician for no good reason. Tanaka Juri’s best strategist. 

Lewis gripped the manila packet in his hand tighter. Hokuto always sounded so convincing; somehow his voice was so truthful despite being so emotionless. So much that Jesse could never hate him. 

“ You _know_ I have to arrest him.” 

“And you _know_ I have to stop you.” Except Jesse didn’t know how it was tearing Hokuto apart inside - stuck between the one he loved and the one he owed. 

“Kill me then.” Jesse drew his gun from behind and dropped it at Hokuto’s feet. It wasn’t the fact that he was pleading for Juri’s life that broke him inside, but how in another world they could have been on the same side. 

He wished it never had to come down to this and when he slowly picked up the gun, even he wasn’t sure if he was planning to aim it at Jesse. Hokuto’s whole life he’s been told he was a prodigy, yet in this moment his mind was a blank sheet of paper. And when Matsumura Hokuto aimed it at himself, even he knew it was the dumbest moment in his life. Yet in front of the grand love and loyalty, his intelligence could only resort to insult himself. 

“ Supervisory Special Agent Lewis,” He deeply wished Jesse could have always been just Jesse, “Just say you lost me in pursuit. And I was the mastermind behind everything.” 

“Why?” His voice cracked. Jesse’s goal was never to hurt Hokuto. But Hokuto was always a mystery to him. The way he protected Jesse, but also the way he would die for Tanaka Juri. 

“You could have stopped all of this. Why didn’t you stop me? ” 

“Because I love you. And Juri would kill you.” Hokuto wished he had a better answer. He had been so rational his whole life. All until he met his nemesis. 

Agent Lewis dropped the folder in his hand and closed in on Hokuto, knocking the gun out of the other man’s hand. When Jesse caught it he aimed it at Hokuto himself. His heart had never wavered like this. It was the way Hokuto always made him flutter. 

Jesse pulled the trigger and he had never wished more that he wasn’t standing on the opposite side of the law. 

When the ashes from the two rounds settled, Hokuto thought it was finally over, until he realized the way Jesse purposely missed. He watched Jesse pick up a broken glass bottle and shattered it against himself. He stumbled and walked towards Hokuto as the blood dripped from his forehead. 

“You’re dead in the eyes of the law.” Jesse kicked the paper towards Hokuto, “Sunken to the bottom of the river with the evidence to indict Tanaka Juri.” 

As Agent Lewis brushed past Matsumura for the last time, he heard the words that were his greatest happiness but also his deepest sadness.

“In another life, I would still love you. And we would be on the same side. Time and time again.” 


End file.
